deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Rising
Dead Rising (デッドライジング Deddo Raijingu) is an action-adventure, sandbox game published and developed by Capcom. It was first released on the Xbox 360 on August 8, 2006, and was ported to the Nintendo Wii as Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop on February 24, 2009. A mobile version of the game was released in 2008 and was re-released with the Dead Rising Collection. Dead Rising has spawned several sequels, including Dead Rising 2, Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, Dead Rising 3, and Dead Rising 4. In July 2016, Capcom announced that the Dead Rising would be re-released on Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and Microsoft Windows. A remastered version was released on September 16, 2016 along with Dead Rising 2 and Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. Plot Dead Rising follows Frank West, a freelance photographer looking for the "scoop of a lifetime", who finds himself in the fictional town of Willamette, Colorado. As he enters the town via helicopter, he believes there may be a riot happening in the streets. Upon closer inspection, however, Frank realizes that something more sinister is happening in the town of Willamette. He asks to be dropped off at the Willamette Parkview Mall so that he can investigate details for his story. Over the course of three days in Willamette, Frank will have to uncover the truth behind the zombie outbreak. Controlling Frank, the player will have the opportunity to rescue survivors, fight psychopaths, solve case files and take photographs. Endings Dead Rising features six endings. The ending that the player achieves is dependent on their actions throughout the three days spent in Willamette. Game Modes There are three game modes in Dead Rising: Story Mode Story Mode, (also known as 72 Hour Mode) is the main story mode in Dead Rising. It follows Frank's three-day adventure in Willamette. The game has six different endings, depending on Frank's actions. Completing 72 Hour Mode with Ending A will unlock Overtime Mode. Overtime Mode Overtime Mode is unlocked by completing all case files in the game and achieving Ending A. If these conditions are met, then the game will continue on after 72 Hour Mode. Completing Overtime Mode will allow the player to see how Frank and Isabela escaped Willamette. Completing Overtime Mode will unlock Infinity Mode and provides the player with the canon ending of the game. Infinity Mode Infinity Mode is unlocked after completing Overtime Mode. Infinity Mode is a survival sandbox mode, where Frank is now pitted against psychopaths as well as survivors. The player must last as long as they can before they are killed or starve to death. Changes from Beta *Frank West has a noticeable change in appearance. *Jessie McCarney can be seen running through the Maintenance Tunnels, presumably being chased by zombies. A bloody Jessie can then be seen sitting against a wall as Frank takes a picture of her. *Isabela Keyes is armed with a Barrett M82 sniper rifle shooting at zombies in the Entrance Plaza. *There was a scoop called A Woman With Secrets, featuring Rachel and Alan, two survivors holed up in McHandy's Hardware in the Entrance Plaza. The scoop has been removed, the store has been relocated to Al Fresca Plaza and both survivors appear in different places. *A blonde female survivor can be seen being escorted in the supermarket, though in the current version she does not appear in the game and the supermarket's layout has changed. *Jo Slade holds Sophie Richards hostage instead of Kay Nelson during the scoop Above the Law. Sophie's appearance was also different. *Jeff and Natalie Meyer appear in the Entrance Plaza instead of on the rooftop. *Zombies appear on the Rooftop. *David Bailey is named David Garrison. *The life bar was gray instead of yellow (and before that, red (in alpha)) and psychopaths had their health displayed on the bottom of the screen instead of above their heads. *Instead of a "JOINED" message, the game will simply display a picture of the survivor with the words "MISSING PERSON LOCATED!" *View ALL differences here in much better Detail http://deadrising2mods.proboards.com/thread/1733/rising-alpha-comparisons-depth-research - Stipo360 Downloadable Content There are several clothing options to download from the Xbox Live Marketplace. After downloading one of the "keys", the player could use the key to unlock the lockers in the Security Room, with each unique key giving Frank a different piece of clothing. There are nine keys in total: *Accountant Key *Strike Key *Pure White Suit Key *Coldhearted Snake Key *Round Shades Key *Burgundy Wine Key *Grandpa Key *Pink Paparazzi Key *Man in Black Key *Weekender Key *Casual Key *Miami Nights Key Trivia *''Screw Attack'' called Dead Rising "Number One" on its "Top 10 Zombie Games". According to them, not only do you kill zombies, you "Frank West" them. *''Dead Rising'' resembles the classic zombie movie Dawn of the Dead, taking place in a mall with survivors trying to stay alive. See this article for more details. *The name DEAD RISING was originally a working title in the beta stage but was kept in the end. *Dead Rising was banned in Germany due to its graphic nature. *A zombified Brad Garrison is seen on the box art. He is the only zombie who is not trying to attack Frank. *In the idle game menu, a cutscene will play of a woman and her daughter driving at night, and the mother kills a zombie. She tells her child to cover her eyes with a baseball cap, as a town, set ablaze, comes into view. Suddenly, an 18-wheeler comes and knocks the car to the side of the road. The mother and daughter are fine, but the driver of the 18-wheeler is turned into a zombie. After much effort, the mother stuns the zombie by knocking it down with the car door. She tries to start her car, but it stalls due to an empty gas tank. Suddenly, several zombies surround the car, and as the mother and child scream in terror, the zombies close in around the car, ready to feast, when the camera goes black. *''Dead Rising is the only game in the series to be made by Capcom.'' The other entries are made by the Canadian-based Capcom called Capcom Vancouver. *The Japanese release of Dead Rising was (oddly) censored, and all traces of blood and dismemberment are removed. Gallery Frank-west1.png wallpaper_dead_rising_01_1600.jpg wallpaper_dead_rising_02_1600.jpg dead_rising_mall_map.jpg Dead rising3.jpg Dead Rising PAL COVER.jpg|Pal Cover Category:Games Category:Dead Rising Category:Outfits